


Ideation

by trace_of_scarlet



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, text-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trace_of_scarlet/pseuds/trace_of_scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve discuss the pros and cons of certain ideas... some of them less professional than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideation

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my mobile at work, to cheer up a friend. I recommend text-fics whole-heartedly!

"Tony," Steve says, and fidgets a bit, like his helmet isn't on quite right. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What, testing how conscious Bruce is mid-Hulk-out?" Tony demands. "Of course!"

"No," Steve says, but this time his fidgeting brings him a little closer to Tony, closer to Tony's lips. "About _this_."

Tony thinks about this, briefly. "No," he says, and leans across the remaining gulf between them. "But I'm going to do it anyway."


End file.
